when the cat returns
by koneko-cat
Summary: It’s been four years since ikuto left to find his father, and no one has heard from him since. What happens when he comes back to surprise his little kitten. Yeah sorry I’m not really good at summery AMUTO forever rated ‘M’ just in case
1. Chapter 1

**When the cat returns chapter 1**

_**magafan15-**__ ok going ahead and getting declaimer out of the way __**(I do not own shugo chara)**__ ok so this weekend I was bored and I wasn't allowed to go to any of my friends houses or leave the house, man I felt like I was grounded even though I wasn't *sigh*, well I was laying around my room listening to one of my favorite songs `I'd come for you` by nickelback __**(I do not own) **__well I don't know why but I just started typing and then this happened well hope you like it and please review_

**Amu pov**

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of something tapping my window balcony 'ikuto, _have you finally come back to me' _I thought but was hesitant to look out of fear of being disappointed_, _and my fear was confirmed, no ikuto, just my cat yoru, yeah I actually named my cat after ikuto's chara.

I got up and let him in. Then I went back to my bed and he jumped in my lap "what's the matter yoru" I asked him

'_Mew' _he answered the started purring and rubbing his head on my stomach

"Man yoru, if he saw you saw you doing this, he'd probably be jealous" I said them giggled a little.

It's been four years since ikuto left to find his father and I haven't talked to him since that day at the airport. After he left a lot of stuff happen, first of all me and tadase dated for about three months but he dumped me for the head cheerleader at our school, but I got over it after a while now I don't even know why I like him in the first place he was dull and never did anything unexpecting; second is that I learned to play the violin, I guess you can say ikuto had an influence on me; also me, rima, yaya, and utau have all pulled our money together and we bout a house, so now we all live together; of course now I'm in high school, a freshman to be more exact pacific; and during this last month I've been thinking of ikuto, a lot.

I lied back down '_ikuto, you well come back for me, right?'_, was the last thing I thought before I fell asleep.

**~~~~~~the next morning~~~~~~**

"amu-chan get up, it's so sunny outside today, there's no way you can sleep in today" ran yelled.

"Uhm, ran you're worse than the alarm clock" I mumbled and trough my pillow at her, which she dodged, I had terrible aim in the morning

"Come on amu-chan, get up" she yelled again

I through the covers off of me and made my way over to my bathroom to take a shower, yeah we all got a personal bathroom, I never said this house was cheap, we even have a few guest rooms that also have personal bathrooms, man I love this house.

After I got out of the shower got dressed and brushed my teeth and hair. I was wearing a blue shirt that had the sleeves turn off, that had '_I'm not your pussy cat'_ written in hot pink letters with two pink paw prints in random places, and I put on a black jean jacket that I left open. I also had on dark jeans that I cut off right below the knee, and finally I left my hair down, but had midnight blue 'X' clips on the sides.

I looked at my charas for there approval, which they humbly gave, then I ran down stairs to the kitchen, where everybody else was.

"Morning amu" utau said happily as she put a plate that had pancakes with strawberry syrup on it in front of the char I usually sat in

"You hungry" she asked

"a little, but I got two questions, one why are you cooking breakfast don't I usually have to do that, and two why are you making everybody's favorites" I asked as I noticed that yaya was eating a fruit salad, and rima had French toast with a cup of tea.

"while sit down and I'll tell you" she said happily as she sat down and started eating scrambled eggs and bacon, and I sat down and practically attacked my pancakes.

"well amu to answer your questions, I'm cooking because I have news and I made everyone's favorite because it's good news and I want ya'll to all be happy from the get go" she told me

"Ok what's the news" I asked her with my mouth full, man I loved pancakes with strawberry syrup.

Her smile grew a little "well last night I got a call from **ikuto**" she put infancies on his name

"What, ikuto called you" I yelled excitedly

she nodded "he told me that he's been really busy lately, that he found dad about a year ago, he's having a great time traveling with them even though he misses being home, and he wrote a song and the band let his sing it" she said then held up a CD that said SDV on it (SDV is the band's name)

"Well put it in" yaya yelled, practically taking the word out my speechless mouth, I was just too happy for word to be able to come out

'_I-ikuto, I finally get to hear his voice again, wait why am I so happy by just the thought of hearing voice, I know I haven't seen him in a long time and I've been miss him, but getting this happy because I get to hear him on a CD is ridicules' _I thought to myself, as utau put the CD in the radio

"Ok he said it was track seven" she said to herself and turned it to track seven.

**~~~~~~(I'd Come For You**, by nickelback**) ~~~~~~~**

**(I suggest you listen to it while you read it, is such a sweet song, oh and I don't own its song ~nya~) **

_just one more moment_

_that's all that's needed_

_like wounded solders_

_in need of healing_

_time to be honest_

_this time I'm pleading_

_please don't brelong it_

_cause I didn't mean it_

_I can't believe I said _

_I'd lay our love on the ground_

_but it doesn't matter _

_cause I made it up_

_forgive me now_

_every day I spent awake_

_my souls inside out_

_got to be some way _

_that I can make it up to you now_

_some how_

_by now you know that_

_I'd come for you_

_no one but you_

_yes I'd come for you_

_but only if you told me to_

_and I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie it's true_

_give my life for you_

_you know I'd always come for you_

_I was blindfolded_

_but now I'm seeing_

_my mind was closing_

_now I'm believing_

_I finally know just what it means to let someone in_

_to see the side of me that no one does _

_or ever will_

_so if you're ever lost_

_and find yourself all along_

_I'd search forever just to bring you home_

_here and now_

_this servile_

_by now you know that_

_I'd come for you_

_no one but you_

_yes I'd come for you_

_but only if you told me to_

_and I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie it's true_

_give my life for you_

_you know I'd always come for you_

_you know I'd always come for you_

_no matter what gets in my way_

_as long as there's still life in me_

_no matter what remember_

_you know I'd always come for you_

_Yes I'd come for you_

_no one but you_

_yes I'd come for you_

_but only if you told me to_

_and I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie it's true_

_give my life for you_

_you know I'd always come for you_

_no matter what gets in my way_

_as long as there's still life in me_

_no matter what remember_

_you'd know I'd always come for you_

_I'd cut across this world for you _

_do any this you want me to_

_no matter what remember_

_you'd know I'd always come for you_

_you'd know I'd always come for you_

**utau pov**

"wow, he was great" rima said dumfounded "and to think the only reason I wanted to listen to it was so I could make fun of it, but that was really good" she added in her not caring tone

"yeah I guess singing runs in the family, right utau" yaya said in her usual hipper active self, I'm telling you if it wasn't for amu I'd go crazy in this house

"actually it does and so does playing the violin, on my dad's side, you see my dad can sing and play, ikuto can sing and play, and grandma can sing and play, we all know I can sing but I never really learned how to play, and according to my grandma her grandparents are the ones to start it all, cause her grandpa played the violin and her grandma was a professional singer" I practically gave a tsukiyomi history lesson

Then I then noticed there was one person who was missing in this conversation, amu. I looked over to her and she completely stopped eating and was staring at the radio, and not like she was thinking 'oh my gosh he was great, I never know he could sing' it was more like she was in a daze like she couldn't believe she what she just heard.

"amu-chan, don't you think he was good" I asked her, trying to snap her out of it

"uh, yeah he was great, who know he could sing" she said then gave a weak smile

"hey I'm about to run to the store, you guys want anything" she asked, we all shook our heads no

"Ok be back in a bit" she said then left with her charas following her.

'_So I take it she figured that the song was about her, ha I told ikuto that all she had to do was listen to it and she'd instantly know it was about her, and he was worried she'd think it was about some other girl' _I thought to myself

"utau something is bothering me, why would ikuto suddenly call you, after all no one has heard from him in four years, and I'm sure it wasn't just to tell you he sang a song, you're not telling us something aren't you" rima said all up in my face

I sweat dropped "what are you talking about there's nothing I'm not telling you" I answered a little too quickly

"Yep, yaya was wondering about that to, there is defiantly something you're not telling us, so what is it" yaya asked now in my face with rima

"Nothing, nothing at all, ya'll must still be tired" I said but this time there was a small nerves tone in my voice

"Then why are you so nerves" rima asked

"I'm not" I told them and raised my hands in self defense, they got a little closer

"You're lying to us again" yaya pointed out

I finally sighed in defeat "ok-ok I'll tell you what's going on" I told them

Knowing they'd be on my case about lying for a long time, like they where that time amu lied about not eating two slices of pizza at a pizza party at school, they bugged her for two weeks never giving her a brake and when she finally told them they made her announce it over the schools intercom.

"The truth is that song, ikuto wrote for amu" I told them

"No du only a complete moron wouldn't of been able to catch that, but there's something else you're not telling" rima said

I gulped "ok… ikuto told me not to tell anyone but…" I paused a little scared to tell them cause they my tell someone else

"But what" yaya asked

"…ok I'll tell you but you have to swear you won't tell anyone, not even your charas, you can't breathe a word of this" I told them

"Ok we promise" the said in union

I pulled them a little closer and whispered "ikuto is coming back, tomorrow, he should arrive at the airport by four" they gasped

"No way ikuto's coming back" yaya yelled

"Hush no one can no and if you yell it I'm sure someone will hear you" I whispered

"And yes, the real reason he called was to ask me to pick him up, and before you ask he'll be staying for a month, and yes he'll be staying here" I told them

"Now remember your promise, it I find out someone else knows, especially amu, I'd chain both of you and put you in a buzzard's nest" I threatened them they both nodded their heads and pretended to zip their lips

"Good" I said with a smirk on my face

**Amu pov**

I as I walked down the street ikuto's song kept replaying in my head

'_Ha, so I guess he really has moved on' _I thought to myself and my eyes started to water up and my vision got blurry

'_of course he moved on, it's been four years, he's like twenty now and in a band, there's no way he'd just wait around for some teenage girl that was always yelling at him and calling him a pervert when he has hundreds of fan girls just throwing themselves at him. Plus he's a pervert, he probably made out with every one of them. He's probably already forgotten all about you" _the voice inside my head yelled

"_But-but he wouldn't do that, he told me that he loved me, and that he'd make me fall in love with him. There's no way he'd ever forget about me, he said that he loved me" _I thought and mentally yelling that last part, and tears started running down my face

'_sure he does, just like tadase said he loved you, and what did he do, he left you for someone better, so what's stopping ikuto from doing the same, after all he's an adult, you're not with him, and you haven't seen him in four years, and why exactly do you think he called utau and not you, and the song is enough proof for anyone that he has fully moved on and forgotten about you' _the voice yelled again

The tears kept running, but now faster than when they first started. I whipped my eyes but they kept coming back, I couldn't stop then, and what made it worse is that people started to stare.

I whipped my eyes again and ran to the park, which was closed for construction; they were putting in a new side walk, which they have already finished, it was just closed for the rest of the day because they wanted to let the cement dry just a little more.

So I ran in some random direction and found myself at the construction site where I first met ikuto. I caroled in the whole where and started busting out crying, knowing that no one would hear me.

"amu-chan" all three of my charas called to me when they finally caught up

"amu-chan, what happened you just started crying then you ran off" miki asked

"amu-chan are you ok ~desu" suu asked rubbing some of my hair out of my face

"Amu-chan, don't cry" ran told me

I tucked my head into my knees so I couldn't see their worried faces, but more importantly they couldn't see my face

"I-ikuto's doesn't love me anymore, he's forgotten all about me" I told them between my sobs

I felt a little hand pat my knee "its ok amu-chan, I'm sure you'll be ok, after all there are lots of perverts out there" miki said

I looked up at her and smiled a bet "miki, I'm not after just any pervert, I only like perverted cats" I joked with her and smiled a little more, now my tears have completely stopped

"Well you know what, I bet there are plenty of those to" she said after a quick laugh

I waited a few minutes to regain my cool, then I got out of the whole and went back to the house, I really didn't need anything from the store anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

_mangafan15- ok here's chapter 2 hope you like it and please review to tell me what you think or what you might want to happen next if you have any ideas ~nya~_

**chapter 2**

**Amu pov (the next day)**

"amu-chan get up" I heard someone say very hyperly, but it wasn't ran, it was none other than yaya

I fluttered my eyes open and standing in my room was rima, yaya, and utau

"What" I asked still half asleep

"Come on amu, we got lots of stuff to do, and not much time to do it, after all it is already 9:30" utau said

Then yaya grabbed my hand and forced me to my feet

"What do we have to do so badly that it couldn't wait till I woke up on my own" I asked them

"Oh we have to…" yaya started then utau and rima covered her mouth

"Uhm, we have to go to the mall, there's this huge 50% off sell but it stops at 11:00" utau told me

it's odd they've been acting strange ever since I got back home yesterday, and every time I ask them what's up they say nothing then change the subject, but at the same time I have to remember that these are my crazy, completely mental friends that we're talking about, but I can't shake off the feeling that they're hiding something from me, oh well.

"So hurry up" rima ordered then they all left the room

I did my usual morning routine. Today I just put on black halter dress with a big pink belt around the stomach, the dress stopped at mid thy and hugged all my curves, and pair of black leather high hill boots that ended right below my knee. My hair was half way up with a midnight blue 'X' clip. After looking in the mirror for my own approval, since my charas where still asleep

'_man they're luck they don't have to wake up in my case early in the morning to go to a sell because their friends decided to drag them along, instead of letting them sleep'_ I thought

Then I grabbed my bag, which had those luck sleeping charas in it and ran down stairs where utau yaya and rima where impatiently waiting

"Took you long enough, what where you doing writing a novel while you were getting dressed" rima asked, she really hates waiting

I rolled my eyes and we all got in utau's silver convertible.

**(10:00)**

We got t the mail in about ten minutes thanks to utau dear devil driving skills, it's amazing none of the cops that follow her are ever able to catch up.

utau grabbed my arm and latterly dragged me out of the car and into the mail to a store that had a big sign that said '50% off everything 10:00 till 11:00' in the window. We walked into the store and utau, rima, and yaya started attacking the racks

"So what exactly are we looking for" I asked

"Something for you to wear when…" yaya started but once again utau and rima covered her mouth

"Uhm something for you and it has to be sexy" utau said

"what! Why" I yelled

"So you can look good for..." yaya started but then she saw rima and utau about to cover her mouth, but she beat them to it

"Because I was looking through your closet yesterday and couldn't find anything sexy, only cute, so we're here on a clothes emergency to get you something sexy. I mean seriously amu, you're sixteen and you have no sexy clothes" utau said a little disappointed

"Utau, I think I found something" rima yelled

Utau ran over to her and examined whatever it was she found, she nodded her head in approval and trough it into the basket she grabbed when we first entered the store, unfortunately I couldn't see what it was thanks to the fact that she was on the other side of the room.

"Utau I think this might get some attention" yaya yelled and utau ran over to her and gave her a smirk that made me a little worried.

This kept going on for about an hour, and every now and then utau would find something

"Ok girls five minutes and the sells over" the man behind the desk told us

Utau grabbed one more outfit and ran over to the desk and bout everything

"Utau, can I see what you got" I asked her because while we were in the store I couldn't see anything they picked out

"Well it's all for you but no not yet" she told me and she still had that smirk on her face which kind of scared me because it reminded me of ikuto's smirk but not as cute.

'_ikuto. Oh great know every time I see a smirk or something perverted I'm going to think of him, thanks a lot heart' _I thought to myself as we walked back to the car. We all climbed in and drove back to the house; I didn't say a word the whole way back.

**Utau pov**

Amu was quit ever since we left the mall, I wanted to ask her what was wrong but I had lots more important things to do.

When we got home I instantly put the plain me, rima, and yaya made up into stage two.

We all went in the kitchen and started making some sandwiches for lunch, and as yaya was putting mustered on her sandwich she 'accidentally' had a misfire and mustered got all over amu's dress, which sucks that she was wearing that dress today cause I actually liked that dress but sacrifices had to be made

"Oh, amu are you ok, here" I said as I whipped some of the mustered off

"Look go ahead and take another shower while I wash this dress, hopefully the stain hasn't set in" I told her

She smiled and hugged me, being careful not to get any mustered on me

"Thanks utau, you're such a good friend" she said then ran up stairs to take a shower

I felt a little guilty after amu said that, but I had to shake it off and continue with the plain. I went through the bags and found an outfit I thought was sexy enough for when amu and ikuto meet again after four years apart, then I ran up stairs to amu's room and tapped on her bathroom door

"Yeah" she asked

"Hey it's me, I need to get the dress" I told her

"Ok" she yelled and I opened the door

On the counter was a pair of jean and a t-shirt that she was going to put on but I replaced them with the outfit I picked out, then I grabbed the dress and the rest of her dirty clothes and left. I gave them to rima who put them in a trash bag, and put the bag in my car.

"Ok now for the rest of her clothes" rima

We all ran up to her room and quickly replaced all her clothes with the clothes we bout today, and put all her clothes in trash bags and also through them in my car. Then we pushed amu's heave dresser in front of the bathroom door.

"Ok that should hold her" rima whispered

"Utau, rima, yaya what are ya'll doing" someone asked

We turned around to see amu's three charas floating behind us

"Well we need to keep amu in the bathroom for a while, and we also need her to wear a special outfit" yaya told them, being careful not to tell them or give them a hint that my brother's coming back.

"Ok now ya'll stay here and make sure amu doesn't get out, while I drop all the old clothes in storage" I told them they nodded their heads, even the charas nodded and I ran out to my car

**Amu pov (12:30)**

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me and dried off.

Then I noticed that the clothes I picked out where gone and was replaced with some clothes I've never seen before, but I had no choice I had to put them on, at least until I get some more from my closet.

it was a black shirt that had the sleeves cut off and stopped right below my chest and it was tight too, and the shorts where way to short for comfort and they were also black and very tight that I had to leave them unbuttoned and a little unzipped, but what made them really strange was that on the back was a black tail,

Then I noticed a pair of black cat ears also lying on the counter

'_Oh no, I am not going to where those' _I thought to myself

'_oh but you already have the cat tail on and you can't take it off you'd look even weirder if you don't have on the ears" _the voice inside my told me

'_No way, I will not put on those kitty ears' _I protested

'_Aww, but you know you want to, just real quick no one will see'_ the voice tempted me

I grabbed the ears and put them on. They where adorable, absolutely adorable

"Ok these are cute" I said then tried to take them off but they wouldn't budge

"What the heck they're super glued to my head" I yelled.

'_Hey it's your fault for keeping them on so long'_ the voice said

'_Hey you're the one who told me to put them on in the first place' _I mentally yelled at it

'_And since when do you listen to me'_ it said,

I sighed not feeling like fighting with it any more, then it hit me

'_no this isn't my fault, it's utau's, she's the only one who came in here, she put these clothes here and she's the one who put super glue on the cat ears'_ I yelled then stormed toured the door to go yell at utau but the door wouldn't open

"Help, someone open the door" I yelled while banging on the door

"Sorry amu-chan but we can't" miki said

"You traders, how could you side with them" I yelled

"hey that's not nice and calm down, we'll let you out in a few hours, till then if I were you I'd do your hair, maybe some makeup, you know make yourself look good" rima said

"Hours… and you know I don't like to wear makeup" I yelled

"amu just calm down, we'll let you out in a few hours, till then just make yourself look pretty like rima said, but you don't have to wear makeup if you don't want to" yaya said

"Yaya you to, what's going on why did ya'll lock me in here in the first place" I whined

"Because" was there only answer

"Well can you at least let me out to eat, I haven't had anything since super last night" I asked them as nicely as I could

"Suu's already working on it" ran told me

I sighed and did the only thing there was to do, fix my hair.

About an hour later I fixed it several times till I found how I wanted it, straightened and just a little messy, I even got so board I fixed it where the cat ears look like they're real.

A little later suu flow through my bathroom window, which was too small for a human to fit through. She was carrying a tray with two sandwiches, an apple, and some baby carrots, and it also had a walky talky, my iPod, , a PSP with several games for it, and a clock on it

"ok amu-chan, here's some food and some stuff to keep you entertained, and yaya wanted me to bring the clock so you know what time it is, she said they let you out a little after four" she told me then flow back out the window

'A little after four' I thought and looked over at the clock that read 2:03

'_About another two more hours and I'll be free to kill them all' _I thought as I started to listen to my iPod and eating.

**Utau pov**

"Man amu's gonna kill us when we let her out" yaya said worriedly

"Yeah she's probably in there planning on how to get rid of our body's right know" rima said trying to get yaya even more worried, I looked at the clock it read 3:46

"Ah" I yelled and yaya and rima looked at me

"It's almost four, I gotta go" I yelled and ran out to my car

I raced down the road with only two cops chasing me this time, I just sped up and I easily lost them.

When I got to the airport the clock read 4:03

"Yo" an all too familiar voice said from behind me

I quickly spun around and saw ikuto standing there with his violin on his back and a suit case in his hand

"You're late" he said

"Ikuto" I yelled as I ran over to him and hugged him

I noticed he got a little taller and a little more muscular

"Hey utau" he said then I let him go

"So since I don't see anyone else here I take it you where able to keep your mouth shut" he said

I laughed nervously "well I kind of told yaya and rima but they haven't told anyone" I told him and he gave me a 'you did what?' face

I laughed nervously again then grabbed his hand and pulled him out to my car.

Then he snatched the keys out of my hand

"I'm gonna drive" he said then slid in the driver's seat.

When we got home, which took about twice the amount of time it took me to get to the air port, he instantly started to walk in the direction of amu's house

"Uhm ikuto, you know how I said that I would have a surprise for you when you got here" I called to him

"Yeah, but can't it wait a few minutes" he asked me

I shook my head no "well the surprise is that amu lives here with me, rima, and yaya" I told him.

It took him a few seconds to completely understand what I just told him. Than his signager smirk played across his lips

"Well why don't I go say hi" he said then walked inside and I followed him.

Rima and yaya where still sitting on the couch watching TV

"Welcome back ikuto" rima greeted him when she noticed him

"Hey ,where's amu" he asked

"Uhm she's locked in the bathroom" yaya told him

"Ikuto here" I handed him a walky talky "amu has the other one" I told him.

**Amu pov**

"Uh, it's already 4:30 when are they gonna let me out" I whined to myself then the walky talky beeped

"_Amu you there" _utau asked

I picked up walky talky "yeah, where else would I be" I said annoyed

"_Look I know you're mad at us but I have someone here who wants to say hi" she said_

_I waited a few seconds "sup kitten-chan" a soothing and husky voice that I would recognize anywhere said _

"_I-ikuto" I yelled_

_**magafan15- ok I finally got ikuto in the story, bout time. well please review and tell me what you think or what you might want to happen next ~nya~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_mangafan15- sorry it took so long to update, unfortunately my friend uploaded chapter two when I asked her to upload a different story I was writing, so now my writing and updating schedule, plus I've been swamped in school work. So sorry but on the bright side here's chapter 3_

**When the cat returns chapter 3**

**Amu pov**

"I-ikuto" I yelled

'_Ikuto's here, he's actually here… wait what is he doing here' _I thought

"Amu I have a question_" _he said

"w-what" I stuttered

'_What the hell, I haven't stuttered in three years' _I shouted in my head

"Have your breast gotten any bigger" he asked and I could just sense that he was smirking

"W-w-what k-kind of question i-is that" I shouted/stuttered

"Ha ha ha, I take that as a no" he laughed, and I started blushing like crazy

"So where are you" he asked when he got done laughing

"Locked in my bathroom" I mumbled, he started laughing again

"Oh come on it's not that funny" I shouted

"Yes it is, my little kitten got locked in the bathroom" he said then started laughing again

"It's not my fault, utau, rima, and yaya locked me in" I mumbled

"Ok am done laughing, I'm coming to let you out" he told me then chuckled a little

I let out a sigh of relief '_thank you! I finally get to get out of this bathroom' _I thought to myself

I heard something being moved away from the door then the door swung open, and there standing in the door way, was ikuto. I stood up and ran over and hugged him. He seemed to stiffen then loosen up

"Hey amu" he seductively "I wrong… your breast has gotten bigger" then he squeezed one of them

"Ah, ikuto you-you PERVERT" I yelled and jumped back, he chuckled then took a step closer to me… and shut the door

"I-ikuto… stay away from me" I told him, a little scared

He just got closer "i-I'm warning you, d-don't get any closer"

His smirk got wider and he bent down, practically on top of me "but how can I stay away… when you're wearing something like that, you look just like a little kitty cat" he whispered into my ear, then he-he licked my cheek

'_So this was their plan all along, I am so going to kill them'_ I shouted in my head

"Amu" ikuto started now in a more sad tone and that adorable smirk of his was gone

"Yeah" I asked getting a little worried

"I need to know something" he said not making any eye to eye contacted, I waited a second and he finally looked up at me, with a little bit of redness in his cheeks

'_Is-is ikuto BLUSHING' _I asked myself, not believing it

"Do you still have your virginity" he asked

I started blushing about a million shades of pink and that perverted smirk formed perfectly on his lips

"Y-YES… you pervert, how can ask someone something like that" I yelled

"Just something I need to know" he told me then stood up and took off his shirt

'_Oh my god, he's going to rape me, ikuto's going to rape me' _I shouted in my head, but strangely I didn't yell for help or try to run away.

"Here, put this on" he said then trough me his shirt and left the bathroom

'_Uhm, what just happened?'_

**Ikuto pov**

I let out a sigh of relief '_man I almost lost it in there, she was so cute and I wanted to make her mine so badly… and that cat costume didn't help any, it just showed off her faultless curves to the point where the only way I could keep myself from taking her right then and there, was to get her to cover-up' _I thought to myself slightly ashamed of my lack of self-control.

I walked down stairs and sat on the couch next to utau

"Uhm ikuto, where's your shirt" she asked

"I gave it to amu" I said not really caring

"Why" she asked shaking her head disappointed at me

"Why do you think, those clothes where completely inappropriate for amu, she should be wearing cute clothes, not something that reviling" I snapped at all three of them

'_Even though you liked it' _the annoying voice in my head told me

Utau looked confused for a second then that devilish smile of hers appeared

"You couldn't handle it could you, you almost lost control, that's way you gave her your shirt so she could cover up, because you can't control your own hormones" she know she was right and let out a laugh

"What are you talking about, I gave her me shirt because she asked for it" I lied trying to hold on to my dignity

"You're lying" yaya sang

"Yeah, we know amu, she would never ask for someone's shirt" rima said in a matter of fact tone, yaya and utau nodded their heads in agreement.

"Uhm, well I guess you don't know her as well as you think" I responded.

I noticed utau raised an eyebrow "oh, well why'd you give it to her, after all it is a cute outfit, those cute kitty ears, and the why that shirt shows off her amazing body, with that flat stomach and C-cup breast. And those tight black shorts shows off her perfect ass" she said in a seductive tone

'_what is she doing, it's not like utau to be complement someone so much, especially if there is nothing in it for her, but she does have a point amu looked amazing' _ I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by laughter.

Utau, rima, and yaya where all rolling on the floor laughing their hearts out

"I-ikuto, you're-you're blushing" utau yelled between her laughs

"So you-you really couldn't- control yourself- just by seeing her dressed like that" rima said also while laughing

"yaya thinks it's cute, but I never though ikuto to be someone who'd actually want a girl to cover herself, I always thought you'd be the one taking off their clothes" yaya added

"You guys are pathetic, just jumping to conclusions like that" I told them then stormed out of the house

"Ikuto, where are you going" a sweet, kind voice came from the top of the stairs just when I got to the door way.

I turned around and saw amu standing at the top of the stair case in my black T-shirt, which was too long for her so it stopped mid thy and made it look like all she was wearing was my shirt, cat ears, and a cat tell.

'_man she is cute, how could I leave that for four long years' _I shook my head forcing myself to come back to reality, cause at the moment reality could be better than my own fantasy world

"What" I asked

"Uhm, where are you going" she asked then blushed for who knows what reason, but truthfully I didn't care it was still cute.

"Out for a walk, why" I asked

"Uh, I was just wondering" she said then looked down

"Alright be back to harass you in a few" I told her and left.

**Amu pov**

"What do you mean to harass me" I yelled, and then I heard laughing coming form.

I walked down stairs and saw my so called friends on the floor laughing their asses off.

"Rima, yaya, utau" I said in an evil tone which made them jump

"Uh, hi amu, sup" yaya asked in a terrified tone

"well let's see, ya'll spilled mustered all over my favorite black dress, then while I was in the shower ya'll switched my clothes for this slutty Halloween costume and locked my in the bathroom for four hours, then you get me almost raped by ikuto. Speaking of which what the hell is he doing here" I said starting out talking normally and worked my way up to yelling.

They all sweat dropped, and I pointed to utau "and you, you know he was coming, didn't you" I yelled, she sweat dropped again

"Uhm, well… maybe" she muttered.

A malevolence ore filled the room, the source me.

"Amu comedown. It's wasn't completely our idea, ikuto told me not to tell anyone. But rima and yaya forced out of me" she said

I sent her a death glare "but ever thing accepted keeping it a secret was our idea" she mumbled looking down in shame.

I took a step toured them and they started running and I chased them. We spent about twenty minutes of them running and me right on their teals

"Ok I'm a little scared to ask but what's going on, this has been going on since I got back" a husky voice asked from the living room.

Lying on the couch with a huge perverted smirk on his face was none other than ikuto.

'_what the hell, when did he get back, how long has he been watching, and what's with that smirk, what does he think exactly was going on' _ I stopped and stared at him

"I-ikuto… how long have you been there" I asked

He stood up and walked over to me then bent down to my eye level, he was so close about only three centimeters away

"About ten minutes, I only walked around the block" he told me then stood back up straight.

"O-ok, so…" I started then was interrupted by utau saying

"Alright well we're gone, I got a meeting to go to and I'm dropping off yaya and rima at kukai's house, so you won't kill them" she mumbled the last part, but I could still hear it.

Then she grabbed yaya and rima and ran out of the house, leaving me and ikuto _alone_.

_Mangafan15- sorry it's so sort and that it took me so long to get it updated. I'll try to make the next one longer and get it updated on time ^.^_


	4. Chapter 4

**when the cat returns chapter 4**

**Amu pov**

After they left it was silent to the point that it was actually agonizing. I was waiting for ikuto to do something, but all he did was walk back over to the cough and lay down.

'_What the heck, we're in a big house alone, I'm wearing his t-shirt, and he's just lying on the cough. What happen to him, usually I'd be worried he's going to rape me because he's being so perverted' _then his song ran through my head

'_oh yeah that's right, he doesn't like me anymore, he likes who ever that song was about' _I thought and had to hold back my tears, cause there's no way I was going to cry over that again.

I looked around bored and noticed his bags lying on the floor

"Uhm… so do you want me to show you to your room or something" I asked not making eye contact

"You don't have to… if you want to do something go put on some clothes" he told me in a bit of a mean tone.

**Ikuto pov**

'_What the hell, why did to come out like that' _I looked up at her, it was obvious she was upset

"Uhm amu, I didn't mean it like that" I tried to apologize but she interrupted my

"No you're right… you know what, I'm tired, I'm going to sleep, see you in the morning" she told me then walked upstairs.

'_God damn it ikuto, you blow it you fucking moron, you might as well go back on tour' _my conscience yelled at me

'_Oh shut up, I still have a chance' _I told it

'_Yeah and how do you know, by the looks of it you blow it, it's over' _it shouted

'_I know I still have a chance because of the way she acted when she first saw me'_

**Amu pov**

"Amu… amu wake up"

I lifted my head up to see two sapphire orbs staring into mine. He was on top of me his hands on each side of my head and had this look in his eyes that I didn't recognize

"I-ikuto what are you do-doing" I yelled

"Amu… I'm sorry" he mumbled

'_wait did he just say what I thought he said, I must be hearing things, there's no way he just apologized' _

"Uhm ikuto what did you just say" I asked

He sighed "are you daft I said I was sorry"

"What are you sorry about" I asked to shocked to worry about the position we were in, or to even notice that he wasn't wearing a shirt

"For everything, for leaving you alone, for never calling you, for everything" the said bowing his head so his bangs covered his face

"I-ikuto" he didn't look at me

"Ikuto!" I shouted he still didn't look up

Then without thinking I trusted forward and our lips connected. I quickly drawback and covered my mouth and started blushing

'_Oh my god, what just happened' _I asked myself as I continued to replay what just happened in my head.

Ikuto was now looking at me with his perverted smirk planted no his face

"Wow amu, I didn't know you wanted to move so quickly" he teased

"i-iku" I was cut off by him pressing his lips on mine.

I tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge. I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip begging for entry, which I granted. Soon after I closed my eyes and rapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss, I was enjoying it until I felt my bra coming undone. I turned my head to the right escaping the kiss

"I-ikuto what are you doing" I shouted

"What, you're the one who started it" he said sitting up straight

"Well a kiss is one thing, but what you're doing is going too far" I mumbled

"Ok if you're not ready I understand, so I guess I can wait, because I love you and don't want you to feel uncomfortable" he said and started getting up

Then it was like my body acted on its own and I grabbed his arm and pulled him into another kiss

"Ikuto, you still love me" I whispered into his ear

He looked at me suspiciously "of course I do"

I smiled and hugged him "I love you too… and I think I am ready" I muttered into his chest

"Are you sure, you do release that once we do it, you can't take it back" he reminded me, I nodded my head.

"Okay then" he said then stared to help me take off my, well technically his shirt reviling my matching black bra and panties. I blushed as he stared at me dumfounded. He took off his pants and boxers reviling his hug member and all its glory, he slid down my panties and they got thrown into the pile of clothes that had formed in the middle of the room and soon my bra joined it. He positioned himself right above my entry point

"Amu are you sure this is what you want, we can still stop now" he asked

"I'm sure" I told him

He nodded his head and trusted himself inside me and slowly pushed in and almost completely out then in again, giving my body time to get used to him. I let out a moan of pain that quickly turned to pleasure

"Umm faster" I told him and he increased his pace going a little deeper with each trust.

"Amu" he yelled as he spilt his juices inside me

"ikuto-koi" I panted as I reached my climax a few moments later. I felt like I was going to scream out of both pain and pleasure.

I woke up to my cell phone going off

'_What the hell, since when do I have dreams like that' _I thought to myself then answeredthe cell phone that I thought of as a life saver at the moment

"Hello"

"Amu-chan, where getting something to eat at McDonalds, what do you want" utau asked

"Uhm, I'd have the chicken sandwich and curly fries with a coke" I gave her my order

"Ha ha, you ordered the same thing as ikuto" yaya yelled

"Ok we'll be back in a few minutes, you two better be decent when we get back" utau told me

"What? what do you think we'd be doing… you know what don't answer that" I told her

'_Man that girl has a sick mind' _I thought

"Ok well see you in a sec"

"Bye perverts" and with that I hung up

_**amai koneko-ok there's chapter 4 is up hope u liked it that was the first time I've ever written anything like this so if you have any advice about how I could write it better please tell me. Well please review (I do not own shugo chara)**_


	5. Chapter 5

koneko cat- ok chapter 5, sorry it took so long well please review. oh and sorry about the last chapter I didn't really go into detail and I also rushed it so sorry I'll try to do better next time. oh and once again sorry it took so long. Well please review (I do not own shugo chara)

Amu pov

"Amu, foods here" ikuto yelled up stairs

"O-Okay, be down in a sex- I mean sec" I quickly corrected myself

'What the hell, did I really just say sex. God damn it that dream's gonna kill me'

I ran down stairs, and lying on the glass kitchen table were five places made up. Rima, yaya, and ikuto where already eating and utau was already done, but still sitting there sipping on her red power aid. I sat down in the only open space, which was next to ikuto.

"so did you have a nice nap" utau asked

"uhm, not exactly, I had the nightmare of all nightmare" I told them then took a bite out of my sandwich

"really what happened" yaya asked

"uhm… well…" I started

'what I'm I going to do, every one's listening, I cant tell them the truth expeshuly with ikuto sitting right here. he'll tease me for the rest of m life if he finds out'

"well what" rima asked

"uhm, I dreamed that… I woke up one day and my room was covered in new chara egg, and when they hatched they were all even more hipper than ran" I told them

"That is supposed to be the nightmare to end all nightmares" Ikuto asked, but utau rima and yaya were shivering in fear

"Yeah, well what do you think a nightmare is" I asked him

He chuckled but didn't answer

Me and ikuto were quit for the rest of super. I didn't say anything cause I didn't want to bring up the dream conversation again by accident, ikuto didn't say anything for who knows what reason.

Then as soon as put that last fry in my mouth, rima and yaya grabbed my arm and dragged me up to my room, utau did the same to ikuto.

"What the **, what are ya'll doing" I asked once yaya lacked the door and rima started going through my closet

"Amu when did you get your old clothes back" rima asked

"What? My regular clothes are back" I asked, a little surprised

"What, they can't be back, utau locked them up somewhere" yaya shouted then ran over and looked in the closet to see for herself

"And to make it worse all the new clothes are gone" yaya pouted as she flopped down on my bed

"Guys what are ya'll doing, why did you drag me up here" I yelled, stopping their half sentence conversation

"Oh sorry amu, we're going to a party" yaya told me

"Party? What party"

"Ikuto's welcome home party of course" rima said as she pulled out a blue dress I've never seen before

"Where did that come from, it's so cute!" I squealed

"You mean you didn't go out and buy it when we were gone" yaya asked

I shook my head no "after you guys left I took a nap"

"You don't think" rima asked yaya

"no way, he wouldn't" she said shocked

"But think for a second"

"Yeah you're right, and he also"

"Yeah, and the shirt thing"

"True, so that means"

"Exactly"

I looked at them like they were speaking a different language. What on earth I they were talking about I had no idea, but I think it was about a boy.

"ok so put this on, with these" she said handing me the dress and a pair of black high hill boots, and yaya pushed me into my bathroom

ikuto pov

"what's going on utau" I asked knowing that more than likely this was part of some plan she had

"we're throwing you a welcome home party, now hurry up and get dressed" she told me

"yeah, yeah I'm done" I said then stepped out of my bathroom

I was wearing tight black leather pants that had a tent of blue in them, and a black shirt that had 'if you are reading this you are gay' printed in small blue letters.

"ok utau where is this stupid party anyway" I asked

"at the moonlight, why"

"the moonlight, but that's a bar, all of ya'll want be able to come"

"don't worry, I asked the owner to close for the night so your precious amu can come"

I sent her an evil glare "I said all of you can't come, not just singling out amu"

she just rolled her eyes and dropped the subject. then a awkward silence felled the room, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of rima and yaya talking next door (koneko cat- oh did I forget to mention that his room is next door to amu's, well they are)

amu pov

I stepped out of the bathroom a little embarrassed. yaya and rima where laying on my bed talking then instantly stopped and stared.

the blue dress rose up to my mid thy and hugged my every curve, and the boots stopped right below my knee. I was also wearing a dark blue jeweled cross that hung from a black chain. I was finally able to get those cat ears off and I just left my hair down, but I straightened it. (pic of dress on my profile)

"s-so how do I look" I asked shyly, they just stared

"amu… you look AMAZING!!!" yaya yelled after a moment of silence

"I picked it out, and I knew it would look good on you, but I never thought it would look that good" rima explained

I blushed at their complements but shook my head and soon it disappeared. then yaya grabbed my hand and led me down stairs with rima right behind me.

"wow, amu you look so grownup" utau told me when I got down stairs.

ikuto just stared then walked passed me up the stairs

"uh, what's up with him" I shouted, getting tired for his attitude

"he's just not used to being home yet, just give him a little while to get used to everything that's changed. like for example, when he left you where still in elementary, now you're a seven teen year old high school stud

student with a great body. he also might not be used to the house or something like that, so just give him a little while to cope, ok" utau told me, and she had a point, a lot has changed since he left, so that's probably why in such an awful mood.

he came back down stairs and walked over to me. his beep blue eyes peered into mine, making me wont to look away. he lifted his hand to my face and brushed a few stray hairs away from my eyes and carefully tucked it behind my ear.

"ahh, that looks so cute" utau yelled

"w-what looks cute" I asked

she quickly grabbed her purse off the table and started digging through it. she face lit up when she found her compact mirror, and she handed it to me

right above my ear was a dark blue heart with a silver glitter lining

"it looked so cute, and the glitter is such a nice touch

"now I want you to take care of that ok, and amu… that's not glitter, they're diamonds"

"dia-dia-dia" I started completely shocked

"diamonds" he finished the word for me

I stared at the clip through the mirror in aww, I've never worn real diamonds before and they were so cute. ikuto stared at me as I stared at the clip, then he snached to keys out of utau's hand and walked past me. I quickly launched at him and grabbed the back of his shirt causing him to stop

"wait, when did you get this, how could you afford it"

he turned around and bent down a little to be at my eye level and smirked" I got it in Perris and I can afford it because I'm famous, just like how I was able to afford all those clothes in your closet, even though the ones you already had were pretty cute, I just don't want anyone else seeing you like that"

I stared blushing like crazy "you-you pervert, just go get in the car already" I yelled

"I would but-"

"no buts, just go get in the car"

"uhm, amu I cant" he said calmly

"really, why not! you perverted cosplay cat" I shouted at the top of my lungs

"you're still holding my shirt" he pointed out

I quickly removed my hand, walked out to utau's silver convertible, sat in the back seat and buckled up (seat belts save lifes)

ikuto drove us to some place called the moonlight, and for once I didn't have to hold on to something for dear life, like I do when utau drives, I actually felt slightly safe.

"so what is this place, I've never heard of it" I asked as we got out of the car

ikuto chuckled "well I hope you haven't, this isn't exactly the place I'd ever think to find you"

"ah, what do you mean"

"it's a bar amu-chan" yaya explained to me

"what a-a bar, there is no way I'm going in there" I yelled as I tried to run back into the car, but rima and utau where holding me in place

"came on, the only people in there are just a few of ikuto's friends, I was able to get this place reserved, so there isn't going to be any drunk middle aged men ok" utau tried to explain to me

after a few more minutes of me trying to get in the car and rima and utau stopping me, ikuto decided to stop the whole thing. he walked over, through me over his shoulder, then walked inside. the whole time I was kicking and screaming, but it wasn't helping

"ikuto put me down! put me down!"

"stop it amu, you're causing a seine" he said not caring

"well if you put me down then me might not have that kind of problem"

"fine, but you have to promise not to run off, you need to stay here until the party's over"

"… fine I promise"


	6. Chapter 6

**When the cat returns Chapter 6**

Koneko cat- drum roll please

Ikuto- one drum roll coming up *hits table rapidly making a drum roll*

Koneko cat- alright here it is chapter 6

Ikuto- come on koneko, tell them what's gonna happen

Koneko cat- well I hate to spoil stuff… *smirks* but there is something in this chapter that a lot of yawl have been waiting for

Ikuto- oh koneko, don't be like that, just tell them

Koneko cat- oh but that would ruin all my fun… anyway where's amu at

Ikuto- she's over there in the emo corner *points to amu how's sitting blow a sign that says "emo corner"

Koneko cat- *sighs* oh well she'll get over it, now ikuto I know you're really excited, so I'll let you do the declaimer

Ikuto- you got it, koneko cat does not own shugo chara, and remember this is a rated M story *gives hit on what's gonna happen*

Koneko cat- ikuto no spoiling

* * *

**Amu pov**

After ikuto finally put me down, I wouldn't leave his side. If he would walk over to some of his friends from high school, I'd be right there with him. If someone I know wanted to talk to me, I'd drag him over to them. Whenever someone I didn't know would try to talk to me, I'd grab on to his shirt and hide behind him.

Everything about this party scared me. I was scared to the point that I was looking to a perverted cosplay cat for protection, no I was doing worse than that, I was looking to ikuto to protect me.

**Ikuto pov**

"amu what's wrong" I asked a little worried about how she was acting, not that I'm complaining about her getting so close

"ah, n-nothing's wrong" she told me, obviously scared

"well if you're alright, then stay here for a minute, I got to go talk to some friends"

"what? Why… why can't I come with you?"

"amu, you don't want to come, we'll just be talking about some stuff that'll bore you. Just stay here and I'll be right back"

I turned around to walk over to the bar, when she grabbed a belt loop on my pants keeping me in place

"please… don't go" she mumbled looking at the ground

"amu… are you drunk or something" I asked, many to lift her spirits, I know that she hasn't been drinking since she's been glued to me all night

"N-NO!!! I don't drink, plus I'm under aged, I couldn't drink even if I wanted to" she yelled and let me go

"go ahead and go, I'll just sit right here" she said then sat at an empty booth

I smiled at my accomplishment, but got rid of it before she looked up

"whatever, just remember not to talk to strangers, believe it or not, there are some perverts here" I told her

"yeah and I'm looking at the ringleader" she shouted then turned so she wasn't facing me

"yeah, well be back in a few" I told her then walked off

**Amu pov**

A few minutes passed and I got over being angry, and started being bore. Utau and rima were on the dance floor dancing with each other, yaya was who knows where, and ikuto was talking to his friends. I looked around the room, but didn't see anyone else I knew.

"hey hinamori-chan" an all too familiar voice that I really didn't want to hear said

I turned around and came face to face with my **EX-**prince "hello Tadase"

"wow, you look HOT. If I knew you'd grow up lookin like this, I probably would have never bumped ya" he said in a bit of a loopy way

I glared at him. His cheeks where pink, his eyes where dilated, and he was holding a glass, he was totally drunk

"tadase, have you been drinking" I asked him, already knowing the answer

"maybe… it's a party, loosen up… here take a sip" he said offering his glass

"uhm, no I think I'll pass"

"come on amu, one sip isn't gonna kill you"

"no, I don't drink, and you shouldn't ether, you could get in a lot of trouble"

"amu, if you drink just one glass, then I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night"

I thought about his offer _'well if it gets him away then I guess just one glass might be worth it'_

"so what do you say" he asked

"if it gets you to shut that annoying mouth of yours, then fine" I told him and he made his way to the bar.

He came back a few minutes later and handed me a glass. I took a sip and wrinkled my nose at the taste, it was very… uhm I guess bitter is the word.

"yeah it's always like that when you first try it" he told me while chuckling a little

I stared at him, how dear he be laughing at me. I took a deep breath and chugged the drink, which I probably shouldn't have done since my stomach started to feel queasy.

"wow amu, you didn't even try to taste it, I'll get you a new one" he told me and came back with another glass, and we repeated the process again, except this time it wasn't as bitter, but still pretty nasty

He got me another, but this time I drunk it instead of chugging it. It was still bitter but a fruity taste overwhelmed it. After I finished this one he seemed pleased, then he took a sip of his drink

"uhm, Tadase… can I have another" I asked, wanting to taste the perfect mix of bitter and sweet fruit again.

"oh so that's how you like it, I've been asking for it to be a little more fruity each time" he said then walked back over to the bar and returned with another drink.

**Normal pov**

Tadase got amu a few more drinks and she drunk them happily

"ok hinamori-chan, I think you've had enough" he told her

"come on Tadase, just one more and I'll stop" she told him, he sighed but went to get her yet another drink, which she drank, savoring every sip

Once she was done she kept her word and didn't ask for another.

"amu, come here" utau yelled from the door way, around her stood and exhausted rima and yaya

But as soon as she stood up and started to walk over to them some guy bumped into her and spilt his drink all over her

"oh, I am so sorry, are you ok" he asked, not really knowing what to do

"yeah, don't worry about it" she told him and kept walking

"amu-chan, you're all wet… and you smell like alcohol" rima pointed out when she got to them

"yeah, some dude dropped his drink on me… where's ikuto"

"he's gonna be giving rides home, you know for his friends that have been drinking" utau explained to her

"lets hurry up and get out of here, I'm tired" yaya told them

Utau nodded her head and they all walked out to the car and drove home

**Ikuto pov**

Amu, utau, rima, and yaya left as I started taking people home, luckily most of them where sobered enough to remember where they lived. Once I dropped off the last person I headed home.

"I'm home" I yelled when I got home, nobody responded

'_they all must be asleep' _

I walked up stairs and peeked into a random. Rima was passed out on her bed, still inside the dress she wore at the party and didn't even take off her shoes. She was laying sideways on the bed, her head hanging off one side, and her legs on the other.

I sighed and walked into the room. I took off her high hill boots and some of her accessories, which I imagined were uncomfortable to sleep in. Then I carefully picked her up like a little child, laid her on the bed right, and draped the covers over her.

She fluttered her eyes barley open "thank you ikuto"

"you're welcome" I told her and left the room so she could sleep

'_well if everyone's asleep I might as well take a shower' _i thought and walked into the bathroom in my room

**amu pov**

"amu-chan, please get down from there, you're gonna hurt yourself" Su told me

"yeah amu-chan, she's write, that's not safe" ran agreed

"amu you're not a cat, you don't always land on your feet" miki tried to pull me down

I was balancing myself on the railing of my balcony doing a one hand head stand "no way guys, this is too much fun, and don't worry I won't fall"

Then suddenly I heard the shower running from ikuto's room, so a jumped off, and earned three little sighs of relief from my worried chara's

**Ikuto pov **

**(sorry I was going to do this in amu's pov, but I think it'll be better from ikuto's)**

I looked around me, there was a bar of strawberry soap, strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner, and strawberry scented body lotion.

I sighed "well it looks like I have no choice, I'm gonna be smelling like strawberries until I go buy me my regular shampoo"

I picked up the bright pink bottle and squirted it into my hand, then began massaging it into my hair. While I was doing this I could have sworn I heard the door open and close, but I think it was just my imagination. I continued to massage the girly shampoo into my hair, but then I thought I heard footsteps coming closer to me

'_calm down ikuto, you're just not used to the house yet, so you're hearing things' _I told myself, but then I heard more footsteps

"utau is that you, you're not about to try and rape me again, are you" I asked, slightly worried

"no ikuto, it's not utau" amu's voice replied

"amu? What are you doing in here" I asked her, she didn't answer

the glass shower door slid open a little and my little amu stepped inside. She was still fully clothed, she was even wearing her shoes.

'_man what is up with these girls, wearing high hill boots all the time must be uncomfortable' _

"amu… what are you doing" I asked shocked

she looked up at me and smiled "ikuto, do you still love me" she asked out of the blue

"what?!... yeah of course I do, I'm crazy about you" I told her like it was a plain as day, which it is

She smiled again and wrapped her arms around me while burying her face into my chest

"uhm… amu, you do realize that I'm in the middle of taking a shower, right… so I'm not wearing anything… and you're pressing your whole body against me" I told her, trying my best to keep my hormones under control

"yes" she answered, as if it didn't matter, then she released me and smiled again.

I just stood there staring at her '_what the hell is wrong with her, is she actually trying to get me to take her virginity… or is she just testing me, to see if I can actually control myself… or is there like a hidden camera somewhere'_

I watched her as she let her eyes wonder until she got to my member. Her eyes widen, then she got a confused look on her face

"what are you looking at" I asked, trying to tease her a little, who know when I might get a chance like this again

"you're dick, it's so big, how are you going to be able to fit that inside me" she asked puzzled

I started choking on air "w-what did you just say" I asked, not believing my ears

"well I guess there's a way, it might hurt at first, but I'm sure it'll be worth it" she said, then gave me another smile

"a-amu, are you saying you want to…" I stopped midsentence, not being able to finish the last two words

"have sex, yes" she said finishing my sentence for me

I was frozen in shock, this had to be a dream, there was no way my sweet little amu would be asking me to really have sex with her. Something that wonderful could only happen in my dreams

She reached down to my member and stroked it lightly a few times, making it rise. Then she got down on her knees and started pumping it. Just the touch of her sent tingles up my spine. She started pumping faster and I had to gerent my teeth and grab onto a rag railing to keep me from making any noises that might embarrass me if there actually where any cameras.

She stopped her hand and looked at my slightly swollen tip. She slowly leaned forwarded and licked it, causing me to twitch a little, then she took me fully into her mouth, forcing me to let out a moan

"amu, are you sure this is what you want" I asked her, ready to lose all control over myself

She stood up and looked into my eyes "of course I am"

"Ok, then lay down" I told her

She did as told and I quickly slipped off her panties and soaking wet dress. She seemed to gasp at how fast I was able to get her undressed

"amu, this is your last chance, are you sure you want to do this. Once we've started it'll be too late, your innocence will be tainted. I promise, I won't be upset if you turn back now. Actually I'd rather have you stop now if you're just going to regret it later. So I'll ask you again, are you SURE this is what you want" I asked her again, she nodded her head and gave me a peck on the tip of my nose

"I'm sure" she told me with a smile

I positioned myself on top of her and was about to force myself into her small hole, when I caught the scent of alcohol.

"amu, have you been drinking" I asked her, this time series

"maybe, just a little. Tadase practically forced me to" she told me.

I stood up, and helped her up too "amu, I don't want to do something this series when you're drunk"

"awww, but ikuto, I'm not drunk" she complained as I helped her out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her

"well, I don't want to take the chance" I put on a pair of boxers and started to lead her back it her room

"ikutooooo, please, I'm telling you, I'm not drunk" she begged

It was killing me to not give her what she 'claimed' she wanted, but I know if I did do something like that to her she'd never forgive me

I ran through her drawers and pulled out her pajamas "amu come put this on"

She walked over to me and slipped on the night gown "come on, I'm not drunk" she insisted

"ah-huh, sure you're not. Now get in your bed, I'll go get you some water" I told her then ran down stairs and grabbed a glass of water. I gave her the glass and started to leave

"ikuto, can you at least stay with me till I go to sleep" she asked

I let out a sigh, but laid in the bed next to her. She fell asleep within five minutes and I carefully got out of her bed, so I wouldn't wake her, gave her a kiss on her forehead, and left the room.

**Normal pov**

That night ikuto masturbated until he passed out, just to have dreams of having sex with his amu.

Koneko cat- ahhh poor ikuto. AMU WHY'D YOU HAVE TO BE DRUNK

Amu- hay don't yell at me, you're the one who wrote it!!!

Ikuto- amu, don't be made at her just cause she made me stop, if you want I'm sure we can find a bathroom around here somewhere and finish this chapter my way *smirk*

Amu- *hides behind koneko cat*

Koneko cat- ikuto don't scare amu like that… just use a bedroom

Amu- koneko, man both of you are perverts, I need to find some normal people to hang out with

Ikuto- right *rolls eyes* anyway please review


	7. Chapter 7

Koneko cat- I'm soooooooooo sorry for the long wait, but here it is chapter 7 of when the cat returns

Ikuto- yeah, I cant wait to see what happens how. First amu's all depressed because I'm gone and she thinks I've moved on, then I come back and she's locked in the bathroom dressed as a cat, then she gets drunk and all horny, what happens next

Amu- Ikuto!... did you really have to remind me of everything that's already happened

ikuto- oh that's not everything

amu- ikuto don't even start

koneko cat- hey everyone, I don't own shugo chara

* * *

When the cat returns chapter 7

**Amu pov**

I woke up feeling terrible, my head hurt, I felt like I was going to start throwing up, and I had this really strange taste in my mouth. I got out of bed and took some head ache medicine, then took a quick shower, got dressed, and ran down stirs to start making breakfast.

"Utau, Rima, Yaya, breakfast's ready… oh and you to Ikuto" I yelled up stairs

Soon yaya raced down, slowly followed by rima and utau. They all grabbed their plates and sat down.

"Hey where ikuto" yaya asked

"I don't know, I called him down"

"He' probably still asleep, you have to think about it, he might not be used to the time change yet" rima said

"True, he did get here just yesterday" yaya stated

"No he's just sleeping in, he had a long night, trust me I could here every moan he made and every word he said" utau said in a tired voice, we all looked at her confused

"What do you mean every moan and word, what exactly was he doing" I asked

"Oh, uhm… he couldn't sleep… yeah, so he was complaining all night" she said with a nervous laugh at the end

I shrugged my shoulder buying her story and headed to the stairs

"Hey, where are you going" yaya asked

"To wake up ikuto" I told her

"Huh, oh I wouldn't do that… uhm he'll be angry if someone wakes him up" utau told me

"Don't worry, I've never seen ikuto actually mad at me, who knows it might be funny seeing him mad" I told her then ran up stairs before she could say anything else

I walked up to ikuto's room and lightly knocked on the door "ikuto, you up" I got no answer

I slowly opened the door and peeked in

Ikuto looked so peaceful laying there asleep in him bed. He seemed to be glowing as the sun's rays hit him through the window. He was also smiling, probably having a good dream

"Ikuto-kun, it's time for breakfast" I whispered, somewhat not wanting to wake him out of his beautiful trans

"Ikuto" I whispered again, he seemed to stir a little so I wake over to him and barley shook his shoulder

"Ikuto, come on wake up" I told him while fighting the butterflies in my stomach

'_Man, how can I wake him up. Aw, he's so beautiful, I kind of don't want to disturb him… maybe I can… since he's asleep, and won't know… maybe I could… give him a quick… I could… k-kiss him' _

I started getting hot between my legs and the butterflies in my stomach went wild just by thinking about doing something so… so… perverted?

I leaned my head down to his and was able to smell his sweet breath, it smelled a little like chocolate. As I slowly pulled my head closer to his I could feel my cheeks turning a bright shade of red, if they weren't already

'_come on just do it, don't you want to know what it's like, how it feels to kiss a boy, what it's like to kiss ikuto' _a voice inside my head told me

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out, accidently blowing in his ear, causing him to jerk his hips up. Which startled me and made me lose my balance. I fell forward a little but was instantly caught by his lip

"hey amu-chan have you woken him… oh uhm… my bad, yaya was getting impatient… and asked me too… uhm, you know what I'll just leave you two alone" rima said, startled by the sight in front of her

"rima!!! Uhm, it's not what it looks like, I swear… I, uhm… just fell… rima wait" I yelled as I followed her down the hallway

**Ikuto pov**

I woke up to amu yelling rima's name. I fluttered my eyes open and saw amu dashing out of the room yelling something about it's not what it looks like and her falling

"eh, what I miss" I asked out loud

I shrugged my shoulders and rolled out of bed, put on some boxers and walked down stairs. Where I saw amu chasing rima around the room, her face a bright red, and rima laughing.

"ikuto, come and get your breakfast" utau told me and motioned to a plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast.

"I think I'll pass, I'm not really hungry right now" I told her as I continued to watch amu and rima

Rima laughed once amu finally tackled her to the ground and sang "amu kissed ikuto, amu kissed ikuto"

I stared at them wide eyed '_Wait! Pause! Rewind! What exactly did I miss' _I screamed in my head

"I-I DID NOT" she yelled and started blushing

"oh yes you did, I had a front row seat to the little love fest too" rima teased

"N-NO I didn't" amu yelled again, now with tears starting to flow from her eyes

I sighed, I couldn't stand seeing some else tease amu, especially to the point where she's crying "it kills me to tell you this, since I love to see my little strawberry embarrassed, but rima you're wrong"

"What? But I saw it, there was defiantly lip contact there"

I shook my head no, as a smirk played its way across my face "uhm… sorry shorty, unfortunately you saw wrong, I just pulled her close to me so I could tell her a secrete… which I'm not gonna tell you"

"what, oh come on ikuto, tell us" utau whined

"yeah, I wanta know the secrete" yaya added

"sorry girls, but these lips are sealed" I winked and blow a kiss to amu, who instantly started blushing

"awww ikuto you're so mean" rima complained

"whatever, anyways I'm going for a walk, be back later" I told them and walk toured the door

"ikuto wait" amu yelled and ran up to me "eh… uhm thanks"

I leaned toured her and whispered in her ear "we'll talk about this and last night later" then I ruffled her hair and left the house

Amu pov

'_last night? What happened last night?'_ I asked myself

I gasped figuring out what he was talking about "how the hell did he find out that I disobeyed him and had something to drink!!!" I yelled

* * *

Koneko cat- ok that is chapter 7, sorry it's a little short

Ikuto- what!!! Why can't she remember… waaa I want my sexy horny amu back

Amu- i-ikuto you pervert!!!

Ikuto- what you're the one who started it by getting drunk, then decide to be cute and kiss me in my sleep, then you turn around and say that you don't remember anything

Koneko cat- sigh… well please review


	8. Chapter 8

When the cat returns chapter 8

Koneko cat- ha and yawl thought I'd never update

Ikuto- what are you talking about, I know you'd never stop writing amuto storys

Koneko cat- oh not you Ikuto, I love you too much to stop

Amu- I was hoping you'd story, maybe a sweet little tadamu story, I saw you writing a really cute tadamu story a few days ago

Koneko cat- ???... oh you're talking about that, no that's an amuto for sure, just that part I was writing was a tadamu moment

Ikuto- what you're writing another story, but you're still grounded

Koneko cat- I know, I was just writing on a piece of paper

Ikuto- oh, well I hope you all like this chapter, koneko cat went through a lot to get this chapter done

* * *

I sat on the cough staring at my feet. I have no idea how I got myself into this kind of situation, I wanted to kiss Ikuto but wound up accidentally kissing him and Rima saw it. Then Ikuto covered for me by telling her that he was telling me a secrete, and now he when he gets back from his walk he's probably gonna yell at me for drinking even though he told me not to, plus he's gonna tease me forever for kissing him while he was asleep, I'm gonna die

"Amu what's wrong, I've already said I was sorry for what I did" Rima said

"oh... it's nothing, and you can stop apologizing, it was kind of fun to see you act like Yaya" I told her

she looked terrified, she probably just realized how much out of character she really was "w-what!? Like Yaya" she yelled not believing me

"yeah, that did seem like something Yaya would do" Utau agreed with me

"what!?" she yelled again she eyes growing wide from shock

"heehee, Yaya's rubbing off on Rima" Yaya snickered, using third person to look cuter

"A-anyway, changing subject, Amu why where you looking like someone is about to kill you" Rima asked, getting back on the subject that I purposely changed earlier

"I bet it was because of what Ikuto told her before he left" Yaya hit the mark

"what? What he tell her" Utau asked, edging on the conversation

"I don't know, I just saw him whisper something to her, then she looked confused then it turned to this" she said, giving a shocked looked at the end

Everyone turned to me, practically telling me to tell them what he told me.

"uhm… he told me… that he wanted to talk to me about something" I told them, technically not lying

"about what?" Yaya asked

"uhm… well… I guess it had something to do with the fact that I smelt like alcohol last night, he's probably thinking that I was drinking or something like that" I told them, still not lying

"what's all, why would be all worried about that, just explain to him that some guy dumped his drink on you" Utau said plainly

'_I would but he probably actually saw me drinking' _I wanted to say but just said "yeah"

After about another five minutes I heard the door close and Ikuto motioned to me to follow him upstairs. I didn't want to but I stood up and let him lead me to his bedroom. For some reason I felt like a little kid that know they were about to get a whooping.

once he closed the door and locked it I opened my mouth to start explaining

"amu sit" he ordered in a series voice, that kind of scared me, but I did as told and sat in the chair to his desk, turning it around so I was facing him, who was now sitting on the foot of his bed

"ik-" I started but was cut off

"what do you want to talk about first, this morning, or last night" he asked, just a little bit less series

"uhm… I guess..."

'_why is he making me choose… is he just doing this touchier me even more then he already is' _I thought to myself

"well which one" he asked again

"uhm, t-this morning" I mumbled, blushing like crazy, not making eye contact with him

"ok, then will you please explain what on earth what going on" he said back do the somewhat scary series

"uhm well… I… came up here to wake you up, b-but you wouldn't get up" I told him

"ok, then what happened" he said, and even though it was a question it seemed more like an order to tell him the rest

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly "so I walked o-over to your bed… and shook you a little" I looked up at him, he seemed to be irritated about me constantly pausing and stuttering, but what really made it bad was that he also seemed a little amused

"ok, so you where trying to wake me up and…" he said, summering up everything I just told him

"and you still wouldn't get up… a-and you looked so happy while you were asleep, that I kind of didn't want to wake you… t-then… t-then…" I said my face was glowing a deep pink and I just couldn't tell him the next part. I could probably tell anyone on the face of this plaint what happened next, I'd still be embarrassed but I would still be able to tell them, but not Ikuto, I couldn't tell Ikuto something like this. I-I just cant tell him

"come on, spit it out"

"t-then… then you jerked your hips up, which scared me a little and l fell, and my lips landed on yours. It's that simple" I told him with confidents

"really, than why where you so nervous before" he asked arching and eyebrow

"uhm… well"

"come on, don't start shuddering again

"I THOUGHT IT'D BE NICE TO KISS YOU" I quickly covered my mouth with both my hands, realizing that I just yelled that out loud

"… really then it wasn't an accident, you intended to kiss me in the first place" he said with a smirk

Then in one quick motion he reached out, grabbed my arm, and pulled me into a hard, but sweet kiss

"there is that any better"

"…" I was out of word, and by how light headed I felt I could tell I was blushing… hard

"I'm just gonna take that as a yes" he laughed

'how hear he kiss me then laugh'

"YOU- YOU PERV" I yelled steaming mad

"hey you're the one who's kissing people in their sleep. I'm actually scared to be around you now, I never know when you're gonna try something" he said then showed me a smirk letting me know he was playing

"Ik- you're so mean!" I yelled

"well if you want to be with me that much-" he began

"don't even start! You know what I mean! How could you just go and take my first kiss then start laughing!" I yelled with tears starting to form in my eyes

'well it wasn't like I didn't like it, but why would he laugh'

"… you're first kiss" he said in disbelief "but didn't you and Tadase used to go out"

"yeah… but he never made a move… and plus, I was saving it for someone"

"so you and him went out for three months and he didn't even kiss you once"

"well he would give me pecks on my cheek, but other than that nothing" I told him, slightly embarrassed

"ok now about last night" he said, getting back to the original subject

"oh yeah… about that" I started as i slowly walked backwards to the door

"Amu, do you even remember what happened" he asked once I hit the door

"uhm… look I just wanted Tadase to leave me alone, and he said that the only way I could get him to go away is to have a drink, and then he just kept giving me drinks. I promise I wont EVER drink again!" I told him as fast as I could then bolted out the door and into my room

"Amu-chan!" ran yelled as soon as she saw me

"Amu, what the hell where you doing last night" Miki yelled

"do you really like Ikuto that much" Suu asked

"w-what are you talking about" I asked them

"last night, as soon as Ikuto got home you ran out the room, then a few minute later you came back with him, both of you were soaking wet, and wearing nothing but a towel, and he where just in his boxers. Then you started saying stuff like 'I'm not drunk'. Then you actually had Ikuto stay with you till you went to sleep… oh and did I forget to mention that you tried to have sex with him. WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING!!!" she yelled

"i-i did w-what" I asked

Knock-knock-knock "Amu open up, I think you should really know what happened last night" Ikuto knocked on the door, luckily I locked it

* * *

Koneko cat- ok peoplez sorry it's so sort but I'm grounded right now and not allowed to be on the computer

Ikuto- then how where you able to type this

Koneko cat- well I was typing every chance I got, whenever I had homework on the computer I'd type a little bit, during school I'd be typing it in the address bar because the teachers would block word till like a minute before the bell rang that's when I'd put it in a word and save that on my flash drive, heck I'd even type on my friends cell phone that have internet during school and save it in a document on Google

Amu- wow you really wanted to get this chapter done then

Koneko cat- oh you know it, I couldn't just let my readers hanging

Ikuto- so how many times did you get caught writing your story in class

Koneko cat- only twice… no wait three time, but I never got in trouble. I just told my teachers that it's homework for my writing class that I forgot to finish

Amu- and they actually believed you!?

Koneko- yep, now please review, a teachers coming


	9. i am back!

I AM BACK! sorry everyone who have been waiting, and probably gave up on me, i've been going through a lot of stuff, but now I am back and ready to start updating, I also will probably put up a couple more stories, but that will be after I update everyone.

Also I have been in a bit of a slump lately so don't expect long chapter yet, I am gonna start out with short chapters, like maybe one or two pages. I am setting this to my homepage that way I don't forget I have to update.

So everyone wish me luck!


End file.
